create_everthingfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Potato Beta
Virtual Potato Beta is the program assistant or pet virtual created by PiegonFan that is it your freind, It has glitch and fail scripts so its cannot be fixed and It is got created in 23‎-‎jun‎-2019 that the creator (Me PiegonFan) worked harder on it, What they doing: They talk and do nothing, You can use the Mr. Potato's commands in the program folder and also this program is a non-virus, don't worry it is safe program to your computer, this program is a beta that is the testing program, it is not released on the download site yet. System This is a system that its can be used by the program, There is a commands and others, You can test some commands that you don't see yet, The system of Virtual Potato Beta is used by Command Prompt and Microsoft ® Windows Based Script Host. Origins The Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) was created by Nathalie Lawhead (@alienmelon) in the Gamejolt, and here the Des. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is the next generation potato desktop assistant. Much like its predecessor, it will shower you with compliments, love, appreciation, quality conversation, music, and now a variety of original potato art. Note: This is not to be mistaken with the Electric Love Potato. This is the Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!). There's a whole version of a difference. This feature rich friend application supports a number of activities ranging from "shaming" to "brushing" and "watering". It is an all in one companion app! All of Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!)'s features are designed to keep you company as you work, play, or engage in your daily electronic activities. Simply run the program, and enjoy the friendship! Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is not a game, and we encourage you to view this as an extension to your gaming experience. Much like a virtual headset, or motion sensors are, but potato. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is the future of screenmate, deskmates, and virtual pet applications! No installation is required for Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!). It is ready to run and provide cutting edge virtual companionship. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is small and, unlike its predecessor, takes up less screen-space. This is made possible by a SMALLtato option hard wired into the potatocore. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is suitable for all audiences as, unlike its predecessor, it does not make misinterprative unwanted advances. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) has been engineered to give the very best state-of-the-art companionship. Electric Love Potato (Two Point OH!) is ready to be your friend! ™ WARNING: Your potato may be susceptible to monsters, please do not leave your potato unattended. Mr. Potato's Commands Mr. Potato chatting's command This is the command that u are chatting the potato. Mr. Potato singing's command Singing continue 2.PNG Singing continute 2.PNG Singing continue 1.PNG Accept.PNG Resquesting sing.PNG Chatting the freind.png Singing continue 3.PNG This is the command that the Mr. Potato will sing for you. Mr. Potato talk hello's command This is the command that the Mr. Potato will meet you. Others Mr. Potato appearance's System This is the system command that it is used by Virtual Potato Beta program. Banana's Commands Summon banana's command This is the command that you summon the banana. Summon the banana.PNG|When you summon the banana Banana.png|The appearance of the banana Mr. Potato Talks When potato say hello "Hello! my freind!, how u doing?" When potato say you like the potatoes "Do u like potatos?" When potato want to know your name "Hooray!, what is your name?" When potato say his name "My name is Mr. Potato!" When potato wants to sing "Can i sing sound for u?" When potato is singing "Okay!, Here we go! _______________________________________________________________ Am i potato... Am i potato... Someone loves me... And You love me... Are u my freind?... And You my good freind! Po Taaa To Tatotatotatotatotatoo!!! Am i potato... Am i potato... You gonna feel awesome about the some potatos! Potatooo!!!!!!!!" When potato like potatoes too "I like potatoes too!, it nice to meet you!" Gallery VP Beta image 1.PNG Category:Programs